Dix secondes et dix pas
by Rojira
Summary: "Á dix pas et dix secondes en arrière, il y a la moi qui pouvait encore rire. Á exactement maintenant, il y a la moi qui ne sait plus ce que ça signifie." UA inspirée des nombreuses victimes du Minotaure. Encore une sorte de Dirk/Roxy a sens unique. Drame, M pour passages gores. Assez court, désolée.


J'avançais pas à pas dans ce labyrinthe de feuilles d'un vert sombre, aussi sombre et hypnotisant que les yeux de ce garçon que tu avais osé embrasser, un jour. Je me souviens encore de vous avoir surpris, derrière une de ces colonnes de marbre sa peau basanée contre la tienne alors que tu avais finalement réussi a poser tes lèvres sur les siennes. Sur ton visage se reflétait un bonheur que je n'avais jamais vu ailleurs, et pourtant, les divinités savent que je ne suis pas le genre de fille a rester chez elle. Je me souviendrais toujours de tes yeux clos et de ces cils noirs, si noirs par rapport a tes cheveux blondis par le soleil, qui retombaient sur les joues et même sans voir tes yeux je pouvais deviner comme tu était heureux. C'est dommage, lui, il ne t'as jamais aimé. Je sais ce que ça fait, je te jure. Oh, oui je te jure.

La vie a été très gentille avec moi. Je suis jolie, je suis très appréciée. Un visage en cœur, des yeux roses, des lèvres pleines. Un nez droit, des yeux de chat. J'ai même le droit à ces curieuses petites choses que l'on appelle « grain de beauté ». Une peau très pale, je suis née d'une mère riche.

Assez de tempérament pour être considérée exotique, pas assez pour être considérée folle. Non, je ne serais jamais une fille d'Artémis. On aurait plutôt tendance a m'attribuer a Aphrodite.

Peu m'importe, en vérité, mon nom est Roxy.

Je me souviendrais toujours de nos jeux, de nos aventures, jeunes sur la plage, plus vieux dans les forêts. Tout le monde pensait que nous finirions par nos marier, par fonder une famille.

Il faut toujours que les jeunes garçons restent entre eux, dans un cadre intime. Il faut toujours qu'il y en ai un dans le lot qui ne s'intéresse jamais aux filles. Il a fallu que dans mon histoire, ce garçon soit toi.

Tu es le seul que j'aie jamais regardé. Le seul que j'aie jamais fréquenté, admiré. Peut-être parce que tu était le seul a ne pas me regarder, à ne pas me désirer. Oh, je suis sure que tu m'admires, que tu me respecte. Que tu m'_aimes bien._ Oui, j'en suis sure. Mais si une personne sur cette île n'a jamais voulu de moi, c'est toi.

Je me souviendrais toujours de quand ton nom a été appelé. J'ai cru que j'allais en mourir. Quand on a passé quinze années à ne se raccrocher qu'à une personne, c'est dur de la laisser s'en aller.

« Il faut calmer la fureur du minotaure » qu'ils disaient.

Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas juste tué cette bête quand ils le pouvaient encore ? J'ai cru que mes jambes avait disparu quand j'ai entendu ton nom. Tu as du t'en rendre compte, tu m'as prise dans tes bras. C'est étrange comme c'est toujours ceux qui restent qui pleurent le plus. Tu n'as pas dit un mot, tu as juste laissé cette trace brûlante sur mon front, là ou tes lèvres si tentatrices ont caressé ma peau.

Je me souviens d'avoir hurlé, pleuré, supplié. Je devais être terrible a voir.

Je me souviens avoir passé la journée à imaginer tes instants d'agonie. La gorge percée par l'os rude, le sang tapissant l'herbe verte d'un rouge sanglant, alors que les cris de douleurs dans ta gorge se transformaient en gargouillis mouillés et révulsant. Ce son accompagnait chacune de mes respirations, chacune d'entre elles.

Je n'ai pas tenu. J'ai pris une corde avec moi, mes habits les plus solides, mes chaussures les moins bruyantes. Je suis sortie par la fenêtre, comme si souvent auparavant. Ma mère n'as jamais été une femme idiote, mais si je passe par les toits, c'est une idée stupide que de poster un garde sous ma fenêtre.

Je me suis envolée dans la nuit.

Il fallait que je te retrouve, tu comprends ?

J'ai attaché la corde a une branche solide, a l'entrée du labyrinthe.

Je marcherais jusqu'à te trouver.

Je suis une personne positive, je sais que je te retrouverais.

Et si tu n'est pas la pour remonter le fil de la corde avec moi, je n'aurais qu'a me pendre avec.

L'air froid fais frissonner ma peau, me fais claquer des dents.

Mais il faut que je te retrouve.

Parce que ta voix est celle d'un ange, la seule au monde qui est capable de me sortir du brouillard de la tristesse, de me faire rire comme la plus heureuse des femmes, de me plonger dans une longue torpeur d'agonie à laquelle je ne répondrais qu' « encore ». Encore, je t'en prie mon amour, meurtris moi encore de tes murmures. Parce que tes bras sont les seuls a me sortir de l'eau quand je n'ai plus la force de m'y débattre, un soir de juin, dans la rivière, parce que tes jambes sont les seules a me porter assez rapidement pour que mon souffle ne s'arrête pas définitivement. Parce que tes larmes sont les seules à rafraîchir mes joues brûlantes de fièvre et que tes suppliques sont les seules qui ne me donnent pas envie de vomir. Parce que tu es la seule personne qui peut me faire sourire et pleurer en même temps.

Parce que tu es la seule personne a me faire agoniser de bonheur durant quinze longues années.

Je déambules sans but, il me semble parfois entendre un cri bestial non loin.

J'ai peur comme je n'ai jamais eu peur, mais je ne reculerais pas.

J'ai peur mais je n'ai pas peur.

Parce que je sais que tu m'attends au bout du chemin.

Il me semble avoir marché des heures, les jambes écorchées par les ronces sauvages qui ont établi résidence en ce lieu. Tentant de ne pas voir les cadavres démantibulés, de ne pas sentir l'odeur de pourriture qui emplis cette atmosphère. De ne pas hurler quand mon pied bute sur un cadavre. Il y a un brouillard dense ici, je ne vois pas à dix pas.

Et si je pouvais savoir.

Un, deux, trois,

Si je savais ce qui se trouve à dix pas.

Quatre, cinq, six,

Dans ce brouillard d'onyx,

Sept, huit, neuf,

Je resterais sûrement assise a attendre un monde neuf. Assise pour ne pas voir, ne pas savoir, jusqu'à ce que la bête me trouve, qu'elle me tue. Je resterais à attendre qu'un monde neuf se présente a moi, dans une mort d'une violence atroce. J'attendrais que nos jeux contre Poséidon, nos défis envers Artémis, nos rires et nos pleurs, nos amours et nos déceptions s'effacent d'eux même avec ma mort. J'attendrais de ne pas savoir.

Quand est-on demain déjà ?

Dix.

Devant moi se trouve ton corps mutilé. De ton ventre il ne reste plus qu'un trou sanglant, emplis d'une bouillie qui devait être tes entrailles. Ta gorge est tranchée et de tes yeux autrefois oranges comme le soleil il ne reste plus que deux orifices noirs de sang.

J'ai l'impression que le sol tourne autour de moi, que la lune ris de moi, que les haies me murmurent d'en finir et que chaque brin d'herbes sont tout autant de couteaux qui se figent dans mon cœur meurtris.

Mais quel cœur, exactement ?

Qu'est-ce que c'est, un cœur ?

Je ne me souviens pas en avoir possédé auparavant.

Qu'est-ce que c'est, le rire déjà ?

N'était-ce pas ce son dont on disait que les gens le produisaient quand ils étaient heureux ?

Être heureux, c'est cette chose que font les gens dans les comptes de fées, n'est-ce pas ?

Je suis une personne sérieuse, je n'ai pas besoin de ce genre de choses.

Parfois, je me dis que rien n'est un hasard.

Á dix pas et dix secondes en arrière, il y a la moi qui pouvait encore rire.

Á exactement maintenant, il y a la moi qui ne sait plus ce que ça signifie.

Á dix minutes et dix pas en avant, il y a la moi qui se balance au bout d'une corde.

Parfois, on a des dons de voyance qui nous viennent sans aucune raison.

C'est fou, tu te rends compte mon amour ? Je peux voir dans l'avenir.

C'est drôle tu sais, j'ai une corde dans les mains, et à dix pas devant moi, il y a un arbre.

Fin.


End file.
